I want you
by xshikyos0kisux
Summary: Naraku has made it his goal to make Kikyo his. If she runs, he will follow. If she denies, he will punish. When she makes it out of his grasp she manages to spend time with her favorite half-demon. Contains sex and rape. 18 please.
1. I want you

Haha, I have a complex. And it has to do with Kikyo. This will probably end up InuxKik, so if you don't like it don't read. :) Reviews are lovely and welcome. I probably won't do another chapter until I 5 reviews though... but eh;

_Italics thoughts, flashbacks, possibly dreams_ **b normal stressing of a word** (D probably my comments, because I like make a lot of them!) And just a thought, I probably will try and use some Japanese because I am indeed in Japanese and just learning (it might help)

----------------------------------

Her long raven hair gently fell down the curves of her pale body as she pulled the ribbon setting the threads of ebony free. Her eyes focused on the bucket sitting before her. Gently she ran her finger over the surface of the water, staring into it.

_Inuyasha, search no longer. Once you find me, you will have found Naraku._

She had sent him that message a week ago and he had not come for her.

_It's quite possible Naraku has killed my messenger. _

She closed her eyes and smiled bitterly.

_Maybe you have given up on loving me, Inuyasha. But, I will keep waiting for you... waiting like a fool._

She raised the bucket spilling it over her head. A soft moan escaped from her lips as the water fell over her naked body. She had stalled enough... he was waiting. Slowly, she stood.

---

He sat watching her every move through the mystic mirror of his spawn. It drove him wild the way her long hair fell against her soft pale skin. He wanted her. He lusted for her, and he hated it. She has said she'd come to meet him at the west wing of his castle, as she occupied the east. Not that it was her choice.

"Kikyo, you're bewitching.." he murmured under his breath letting his gaze fall to the wall, "wanting something so tainted is filthy."

---

The ebony haired woman pulled on her usual white top over her bindings. A low sigh escaped her as she pulled on her pants. _I will try and find a weakness on him, there has to be one. I want your life to be peaceful Inuyasha... not full of revenge._ (Eh? This mistress was rushed and never looked up what Kikyo's traditional pants are called... ;; I will once I am back to my moms house...)

She carefully slide open the door, walking in making sure to leave the door open incase something got out of hand and she needed to escape quickly. (I forgot to look up what the doors are called also sigh) The dark haired man sat in the corner on his bed roll. He waved his hand indicated the young white haired girl to leave. He rose walking over shutting the door.

"Tonight you will be mine," he growled in her ear, grabbing onto her wrist harshly.

Her neutral composition never faltered, "I will never belong to a monster such as yourself."

He growled squeezing her wrist. He knew he couldn't kill her and he knew she did too. A grin slowly spread across his lips.

"I watched you bathe, and now I want more than to watch you be displayed in front of me. I want **all of you**."

--------------

Haha, Naraku's a peeping tom! Read and review please. Mew, this was a short chappy, I know.

But it was just to get the main idea across, I'm betting there will be longer chapters, I just ran out of ideas. :)


	2. Who?

Mew, as promised, I now have five reviews for the first chapter so here's my update. To get the third chapter I'll need five more reviews. ) It's pretty simple. I would also like to know what you want to happen and all that good stuff. Ideas, comments, pairings things like that.

P.S. You guys are awesome! I love the reviews I'm getting, keep it up! (Please)

---

He growled squeezing her wrist. He knew he couldn't kill her and he knew she did too. A grin slowly spread across his lips.

"I watched you bathe, and now I want more than to watch you be displayed in front of me. I want **all of you**."

Her eyes widened. Never in her most violent dreams had she expected that from him.

"I'll never give you myself!" she tried to pull her wrist away but he held it too tight.

"You will!" he growled as he slapped her across the face. Her eyes were directed to a wall and her cheek stung. Sometimes it made her wonder where he drew his line with her. He didn't have it in him to kill her, and she knew that, and yet... he had just hit her. What else would he do?

His fist made contact with her head making a sickening thud as she hit the ground. Her pale hand gently touched the wound on her head. She seen crimson, nothing but crimson.

The dark haired man grabbed onto her hair pulling her up as he hissed into her ear.

"You **will** be mine or you will feel nothing but **hell** when you're in my grasp. If you escape I'll pursue you, you'll never be free," he let go of her, letting her fall to the ground once more. He slid open the door walking out leaving her in her crimson mess. Her vision was blurred as she watched his retreating form and fell into a deep sleep.

What will happen to me? Who will I run to? Will... he come for me? These questions plagued her dreams. Dreams are supposed to be pleasant but she could only dream of the possibilities of staying with this horrible man. Maybe this is where she'd live until somebody ended her life... Just maybe.

---

Slowly she opened her eyes, her hand reaching up to touch the wound on her head. She blinked, it had been bandaged... but by who?

"You're awake," she heard a familiar voice say.

She groaned trying to see clearly and sort out her thoughts.

"Who... who are yo–?" suddenly her vision cleared and she seen a man in red. Her eyes softened.

"Inuyasha... you came for me?"

"Of course I came, you idiot!" he growled, "now don't move!"

He rose from his sitting position to tend to the priestess. She noticed he, as well as her, had wounds. _He must have fought with Naraku or Kagura_, Kikyo thought to herself. Her eyes closed as she smirked, _from the result, it looks like he won..._ She hoped he won, she hoped with all her being. A strike against Naraku would make her happy, no matter how little or how big. She felt a warm hand on the side of her face and leaned into the gentle touch.

This was the man she hated? No... this **is** the man she's always loved, and will continue to love. This silver haired boy was her reason to keep wandering around, staying alive, alive for **him.** Her eyes fluttered open when she felt the warmth of his hand leave. He was wetting a cloth to set on her head wound. He was a caring soul, but an angry one. That's what to expect when raised by the hatred of the world.

"Kikyo, why'd you let him capture you any way? You could've shot him right through!" he said as he pressed the wet cloth to her head.

"He is stronger than me, Inuyasha, and he will continue to get stronger as long as he keeps obtaining jewel shards."

"Then I'll just have to make sure he doesn't get anymore," he growled.

Her eyes roamed over his face, the face she hadn't seen in what seemed like forever. Her hand slowly made its way up touching the side of his face, the skin she hadn't touched in what seemed like forever.

His eyes were beautiful, glowing. She almost lost herself in them... almost.

His hand wrapped around hers, his eyes darkened. "Kikyo, I have to go back to Kagome and the others... They'll worry."

Her heart dropped.

He had said that name, that name which kept him from giving himself to her.

"Just stay here," he stood, "I'll come everyday when the sun is going down, I promise."

And he ran out. Just ran. He left her there in a broken state. She swore her heart leaked out and was laying on the floor. As she lay there her thoughts drifted to Naraku. That perverted bastard. Would he find her? What if he did? Would he be mad? What would happen? His words ran through her mind so many times she lost count.

She drifted into a deep drowsy sleep.

---

Haha! That one was shot too! Sorry. This chapters kind of broken. (This mistress was rushing, I'm so sorry for mistakes, I'll probably fix them if you point them out)

I may even start a new file, Choice two. I want there to be two endings to this as I've found interesting ideas out of them both.

Look for it.

Next chapter when I have 5 more reviews!


	3. Perhaps

Ohmigosh, you guys are the best! I have to say the readers on Fanfic are awesome! Thank you so much for the reviews!

And I'm so excited I found that Kikyo's "pants" are called Hakamas. Now I just need an excuse to use it. Teehee.

I'm trying to get more time so the chapters aren't so darn short, I believe they may get longer as the plot progresses, haha. I mean it IS rated M, I can do what I want. ;P

Annnnnyyywayyyyy,

As promised, I present chapter 3.

--

RECAP

--

His hand wrapped around hers, his eyes darkened. "Kikyo, I have to go back to Kagome and the others... They'll worry."

Her heart dropped.

He had said that name, that name which kept him from giving himself to her.

"Just stay here," he stood, "I'll come everyday when the sun is going down, I promise."

And he ran out. Just ran. He left her there in a broken state. She swore her heart leaked out and was laying on the floor. As she lay there her thoughts drifted to Naraku. That perverted bastard. Would he find her? What if he did? Would he be mad? What would happen? His words ran through her mind so many times she lost count.

She drifted into a deep drowsy sleep.

--

"_I'll come everyday when the sun is going down, I promise."_

She stared at the wall, focusing on his words.

"_...I promise."_

And how long would it be before he brought Kagome... or told her that he chose Kagome over her. She shook her head, these thoughts were depressing her. She trusted the silver-haired man, she trusted his words.

_Perhaps, he doesn't want Kagome to know that I am around? Is he ashamed to tell people that he cares for me? Is he ashamed to tell **her **that he cares for me?_

She had to stop the madness, these depressing thoughts. Slowly she rose using the wall to support her. Her wound made her feel dizzy but she ignored it. She did not become the powerful being that she was by letting a simple wound defeat her.

_Ha, _She smirked bitterly, _Naraku probably already knows where I am, thanks to that wretched mirror of his. _

Once she managed to steady herself she walked out of the house trying to keep steady walk. She walked to the river sliding off her kimono as well as her hamaka. (Haha, this mistress rocks.) She bathed herself washing off the blood and sweat that sleep had brought her.

She knelt in the shallow part of the river thinking, slowly running her hand over her already clean arm, too deep in thought to care.

--

"H-hey."

Her eyes widened and her head whipped around to see who had spoken.

A blushing, crotched, silver-haired man sat against a tree. She blinked.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"It's sun down," he said looking stubbornly away at a tree, "judging from the way your body looks--- Y-y.. your hands look, you've been in there a while."

His face grew darker and darker by the second.

"What are you waiting for stupid? Get dressed!"

She crossed her arms over her chest as she chuckled.

"What are you embarrassed about, Inuyasha?"

"Just get dressed!"

She rose out of the water pulling on her clothes. She stared wondering how long it took him to find his voice as he sat near her. _Nonsense, _she thought to herself, _Inuyasha may be male, but he's not so much a pervert._

_--_

They walked back to the hut that she occupied in silence, but that didn't matter. She liked having him by her side, just like old times. She smiled to herself and carefully slid her small hand into his large one. He didn't even have to think, he wrapped his hand around her slim one.

_It's like we're secret lovers,_ she frowned. She didn't want it to be a secret. She loved him and he loved her, why did they have to hide it?

"What do you think you were doing?" he finally spoke. "Don't you understand it's dangerous to be alone?"

"Then why must you leave me?"

He stayed silent, thinking of a good answer.

"The others will get worried if I'm not there, what if something happens to them and I'm not there? That's why I can't spend a lot of time here, Kikyo."

She thought about this. Did he just say that he cares about them more than her? Is that what he meant?

"What if something happens to **me**, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing will, Naraku can't kill you, remember?"

She grew angry at this, at the others. Who did they think they were, taking him from her like this? She pulled her hand away.

"But he can very well hurt me, or have somebody else take my life!"

He frowned.

"Kikyo, let's go back so I can tend to your wound."

Her eyes showed her hurt. But, she could not turn him away, she couldn't bring herself to. She liked being around him too much.

She allowed him to lead her back and tend to her wound. They stayed silent, after he finished he quietly stood and walked out.

She did not object, how could she with the saddening thoughts that had overcome her as she watched him move, breath, ... talk.

She stayed up replaying everything in her head. It was like a sad romance that you're so addicted to you can't stop watching, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

The raven-haired woman sunk into her blanket falling into a sleep that would surely be a nightmare...

--

Hehe, that one was a little longer. Tell me what you think.

5 more reviews for Chapter 4, yee-haw!


	4. A day with you

Hi again!

I think I may start bumping up the amount of reviews.

By like.. 2?

Some people only read stories if they have lots of reviews, and that's what I'm trying to achieve.

(nn;; For the record, I do not like Kagome. So, never in a million years will ANYONE end up with her in MY work of art.)

Sweatdrop and please don't read this if you're not of age.

I got carried away...

But any who,

Number four!

---

RECAP

---

"Kikyo, let's go back so I can tend to your wound."

Her eyes showed her hurt. But, she could not turn him away, she couldn't bring herself to. She liked being around him too much.

She allowed him to lead her back and tend to her wound. They stayed silent, after he finished he quietly stood and walked out.

She did not object, how could she with the saddening thoughts that had overcome her as she watched him move, breath, ... talk.

She stayed up replaying everything in her head. It was like a sad romance that you're so addicted to you can't stop watching, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

The raven-haired woman sunk into her blanket falling into a sleep that would surely be a nightmare...

---

The priestess had awoken late in the night, drenched in tears and sweat.

---

As she bathed she thought, she thought hard.

_If Inuyasha will not come to me, I will have to go to him. Perhaps I will follow him one night..._

She sighed pulling on her clothes. This might upset him and that was the last thing that she wanted to do. She slowly started trudging back when an alarming red shape can down in front of her.

She blinked. It was Inuyasha. She glanced around, it was early in the morning.

"What're you doing here? It is not sun down yet," she tilted her head.

He crossed his arms stubbornly across his chest glaring at a tree.

"Yeah, well, the others went into town today," he snorted, "so, I decided to come check on you."

She chuckled. She believed, **hoped**, that that meant he wanted to spend the day with her.

"You shouldn't be alone anyway, Naraku could find you. Now come on!" he grabbed her hand pulling her along back to the hut. She smiled to herself, he had put some thought into it, it seemed.

He glanced to her.

"You should be laying down, how else do you expect your wound to heal?"

Yeah, coming from the man who refuses to lay down for his own wounds to heal, but she didn't object. She lay down just as he said.

"Inuyasha, you have wounds as well. Lay with me."

He looked puzzled. He blushed looking away.

"I'm fine!"

"It has been awhile since I've had time alone with you, lay with me, Inuyasha."

He scoffed and sat next to her.

The raven-haired woman sat up on her knees sliding off his top.

"W-what are you doing?" he flushed with red.

"..Looking at your wound."

_Silly Inuyasha._

She slid off his kimono top staring at the impact on his abdomen. She slowly ran her fingertips over his abs. She had forgotten how in-shape this handsome man was in, but she didn't mind to be reminded.

"Kikyo..."

She loved her name, she loved it coming from him. His lips. Nobody elses. Nobody.

"Say it again, Inuyasha," her voice was low as she slowly nuzzled her forehead against his defined chin.

He blinked.

"K-Kikyo?" he was utterly confused, and she liked it that way. Her hand explored his chest.

"Yes.." her voice still low and barely noticeable.

His hand found its way to the back of her neck, rubbing gently, as the other found its way to her lower back holding her close to him.

_This is how it should be. Please, don't ever let me go, not again._

The raved-haired woman's arm wrapped around his neck as the other hand still wandered his chest, she closed her eyes.

The half demon slowly clenched her hair, still managing to be gently as he brought his lips to meet hers. Gentle kisses, pulling back then meeting again, then he slowly ran his tongue over her bottom lip, wanting entry.

She allowed him in, their tongues danced as they fell into each other. The love they had never died, and never will.

His face pulled back, panting ever so softly, as her bottom lip pouted. Her eyes fluttered open.

The silver-haired man's cold hands slowly pulled her kimono open, letting it drop down her shoulders. It was clear his touch aroused her; it was her turn to blush.

She shivered as his cold hand cupped her breast, after dropping her bindings.

She gasped softly moving herself sitting in his lap with a leg on each side of him. Slowly, he kneaded bringing his mouth down placing soft kisses along her collarbone. Soft moans escaped her. His cold hands aroused her even more. She arched into his gentle touch. His hand pulled away moving to the other one, kneading and fondling. His mouth trailed down to the now lonely breast. Licking and sucking.

Before she could comprehend what was going on, he was standing pulling his shirt back on.

She blinked.

"Inuyasha..."

He cleared his throat.

"It's time I get back," with that he turned and ran out, leaving an aroused priestess confused and cold.

---

Uu; I'd just like to point out, I've never had sex or done anything to involve sexual acts, so I'm sorry if I'm a bit off.

But, 5 more reviews for the next chapter.

(Questions, comments, concerns?)


	5. I hate you more than anything

Oh my. It's been quite a while since I've updated.

To be honest, I forgot about it.

I was surfing through and came across this story of mine and decided to update. 3

This keyboard really sucks so I suspect there WILL be typos.

DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE.

Contains rape.

**RECAP**

Before she could comprehend what was going on, he was standing pulling his shirt back on.

She blinked.

"Inuyasha..."

He cleared his throat.

"It's time I get back," with that he turned and ran out, leaving an aroused priestess confused and cold.

--

The ebony haired woman woke to scratches on the outside walls of her make-shift home. She groaned and slowly rose. Being brought to this place while asleep she realized that she had no means of protection. No bow. No arrows. Hesitantly she made her way outside and around the side of the house.

The dark haired man grinned up at her. He was sitting against the wall. It was a cold day in hell when he came on his own missions. Usually he just sent his spawn.

All color that she may have had in her face dropped that instant as she took in the site of him.

He rose swiftly and grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Kikyo.." he breathed into her ear.

And in that moment; unconsciousness was all she recognized.

--

She awoke to a black-haired demon ripping at her robes. He wasn't going to wait around; he lusted for her. She let out a shrill shriek blasting him back holding her torn robes together.

"Kikyo!" he growled, immediately he tackled her holding her hands above her head with one hand. Grinning, he pushed her robes opening. Slowly, he fondled her firm breast with his free hand, purring with delight. All she could do was lay there, glaring. She would not give into him nor would she scream. Anything that would give him pleasure was against everything she believed in.

Her eyes clenched shut as his warm mouth came down onto her breast. His hands tangled into the knot of her hamaka, jerking it off. His face pulled away for only seconds to fully take in her body. Her perfect body. The body he could only admire from afar and now was there for him to touch as he pleased. His mouth found her breast once more as a wondering finger slide it's way into her most sacred place. She groaned with dissatisfaction, growling. Grinning, he slide two more fingers in her, sliding them in and out continuously. He wanted her to scream. His name or not; her screams were blissful and beautiful. Her breath came heavily but she refused to scream as tears welled up. He straddled her waist quickly pushing off his robes.

She wriggled and fought with all her strength. He moved down and pushed into her as hard as he could. He didn't care if there was pain; as long as he was pleased. He began pumping in and out. He found ecstasy within her walls. So tight; all his. He moaned pumping harder and faster and all she could do was scream. Scream when he released into her. This was nothing like the night before with Inuyasha; that was love. There was nothing but hate. She hated him.

He pulled out running his finger into her sacred spot and forcefully put his finger in her mouth.

Tears flowed steadily now. She bit down as hard as she could.

He screamed and then she saw nothing but black.


End file.
